A fogger is a device that creates a fog or mist or small particulate size typically converted from a fluid, such as an insecticide for killing insects and other biological material. Foggers are often used by consumers and professional pest control services, but may also be used for other purposes, such as sanitization. Within the industry, there are two main choices for fogging tools: (1) a thermal fogger; and (2) a cold fogger, either an electric-corded fogger or gasoline powered motor fogger. Both of these foggers have significant drawbacks.
The thermal fogger uses heat to create a fog with small particle sizes—often too small—and do not actively stick to the insect target, but deter them. The insect will fly away upon application of the fog and return when the fog clears out. Additionally, the thermal fog clouds produced can remain suspended within the air and travel to areas which were not intended to receive treatment, such as neighboring yards, water areas and other non-targeted areas. Beyond producing a small particle size, thermal foggers present many problems with their use. They require a liquid or gas fuel source, commonly propane, which can be dangerous in many settings, such as around open flames. Thermal foggers also create significant amounts of heat which can cause burning injuries to the operator. Additionally, thermal foggers are cumbersome and difficult to use in confined areas, such as attics.
Electric-corded foggers do not use heat and produce a cold fog, which is comprised of droplet sizes averaging fewer than 25 microns. This size is the optimal size for killing the targeted insect or microorganisms. However, electric-corded foggers are limited to only AC power and therefore, they are limited to the being used only where an AC power cord can reach. Conventional electric-corded AC foggers and gasoline motor driven cold foggers, both of which are known as cold foggers, operate by creating high CFM airflow through the nozzle which siphons the liquid from a tank. These units produce higher CFM's by reducing the end orifice size to generally less than 1 inch in diameter. The AC blower motors which are generally 10 amps or greater and between 110v to 220v offer the blower motor 1,100 watts to 2,200 watts to power the blower motor and push the air through the reduced orifice. They use high cubic foot per minute (CFM) volume generation, above 190 CFM and often upwards of 600 CFM. They also have high air speeds generated by the AC blower motor to produce high pressure air which is channeled through a vortex or turbine. As the high pressured air passes the liquid jet, the air siphons the liquid from the liquid and creates atomized particles. These conditions cannot be achieved with cordless foggers.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.